Racing competitions for human athletes, in particular speed skating competitions (e.g., at an elite level), typically include gear designed for optimum performance by the athlete. Suits and other apparel associated with a particular racing sport are designed to reduce drag on the athlete. For example, in speed skating sports as well as other sports in which an athlete is moving at a rapid speed within an environment, suits are typically worn by athletes that adhere tightly and conform to the profile of an athlete's body so as to provide a streamlined contour as the athlete moves through the air or other fluid environment of a racing competition.
When performing at an ultra-elite level (e.g., competitions between the best and fastest athletes world-wide, such as an Olympic event), any feature that can reduce wind resistance and drag reduction on an athlete can enhance the athlete's performance in a racing event (e.g., increasing the athlete's speed and performance during the event, reducing the athlete's event time by fractions of seconds, etc.).
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a racing suit that enhances drag reduction and when worn by an athlete so as to improve the athlete's performance in a racing event.